Stay
by Rainbor123
Summary: Leah confesses about her imprint Short, Sweet One-Shot(Unless you'd like more) Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**This idea wouldn't go away. So I decided type it :)**

**I have this... obsession with Rihanna's song 'Stay' at the moment and I couldn't stop thinking about Leah and Jasper... the line 'It's funny you're the broken one, but I'm the only one who needed savin' Made me think that it should be in Jasper's point of view because, well, Leah's kinda of broken and (I made Alice leave Jasper) Jasper needed to be saved from his depression. P.S. This is meant to be a fast-paced one-shot, because Leah's trying to say all of it before her courage (Valium) wears off.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SONG 'Stay' BY RIHANNA**

* * *

JPOV

I was just sitting peacefully in my house, when all of the sudden Edwards emotions turn _really _confused.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked

"I don't know anymore.."

"...What?.."

I was so overwhelmed by his confusion, that I didn't even hear (Or smell) one of the Wolves coming, so when it knocked, I jumped just a little, and went to open the door. Imagine my surprise when the _Thing _was a _Girl_! I couldn't help but look over her, and was astounded to see she had some curves and mile high legs, she looked... lethal. She was muscled, but in a sleek, cat way instead of the obvious way her Pack was. Her hair looked like she had cut it herself with a knife (And she might have actually done that) Her facial features were sharp, and she was almost taller than _me._ I was immediately attracted to her, and could have sworn there was a connection between us when I looked into her eyes, her beautiful, chocolate eyes.. but it couldn't be, you only make those connections with mates and I already have one... that left me for another, so it is possible, but, no. I was just imagining it.

"Yes" I answered blankly. Her emotions were excited, giddy, hopeful and ... Fearful? Jake had told us what a 'bitter harpy' she was, yet she doesn't appear to be bitter...?

"Hi, Jasper" She said giggling. I was still confused, when all the sudden Edward over there bursts into laughter.

"Aw, man (Laugh Laugh) good luck with this one" And with that he ran off to who knows were.

"Hello, Ma'am" I say politely, trying to understand the creature before me.

" Hi Jasper" she said again, "I'm Leah and your probably really confused as to why exactly I'm here. Well I'll tell you. Ok, so my teeth were hurting, so I told Dr. Fang over here and- Hey, did you know he was a dentist too? I hate the dentist. It smells too... clean, and weird, and I don't like it, and-"

"Were is this going?" I cut her off.

"Well, it turns out, I needed my wisdom teeth pulled out, so I asked the good Doctor to do it for me,because our family doesn't have enough money-and OOPS I wasn't supposed to say that out loud and he said yes, remember I told you I hate the Dentist? Well, I asked him to give me Valium, bigggg mistake my friend, cause apparently it effects werewolves more than it does humans, and now I have this big wonky feeling in my gut. Anyway, you're my Imprint. And I hadn't told you because you were with Alice, then you were mourning your lost relationship with Alice, and I knew what that felt like so I let you have your peace, and know I have the courage to say your my Imprint, because I'm high on the Valium..." She said happily.

"How did you hide your feelings from me?" I ask, confused.

"It was really easy, I just magnified the Hate I had for Sam, Alice, my old Pack, being a werewolf, and My Father's Death. And I let the sorrow you were feeling influence me a bit too, and the fact that I was fighting the Imprint, and not seeing you every day made me hurt real bad, on the inside, that is. I could hide it from the Pack, because they were never paying any attention to me, or were to afraid I'd hurt them if the dived too deeply in my mind, and I just avoided your house, that had Eddy-boy the mind-raper, in it at all costs. That's the end of that." She said, smiling ridiculously.

I got warm fuzzes in my stomach, when I saw that smile. Feelings I never felt with Alice. With Alice I was always content, never wanting, but we never had passion either...Hmmm, maybe Leah is better for me after all...

"Anyway, I'll just go now, before I say anything stupider..." She said turning around.

"No," I say, almost in a whisper. "Stay."

And with that she turned around.

She had one of the most gentle smiles on her face, and I saw what no one other than Seth had seen, the caring, sweet side. She came up to me and sat on my lap, kissing the crown of my head. And for the first time since I died, I felt warmth.

"I'll stay forever." She whispered in my ear, her warm breath making me shiver.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel so warm and fluffy inside! :D People want me to continue!**

**I don't own Twilight! :(**

* * *

JPOV

"Leah, calm down. I could feel your nervousness from mile away." I said, smiling.

"Oh, ya. Sure. Calm down. Can do. Gotcha... Nope, can't do it. I mean, we are about to tell the Packs. Paul is going to _freak!_ Seth is going to be happy, but upset that I hid it from him. And... I just don't know about the others" Leah said, fretting.

"They will all be fine, eventually." I say, trying to sooth her. Obviously, it doesn't work.

_"Eventually_! How long will that be? Will Jacob Alpha Order me not to see you again? And _Sam_- what am I supposed to say to him?_ 'Oh, sorry! I've just been acting like this to get you guys off my back, and not see that I imprinted.'_ Ya, that will go over _real_ easy." She says.

"Emily will be there right? You have told all the imprints about what happened?"

"Yes?"

"Than they will be able to convince their wolves to at least hear you out, and Jacob won't be able to judge, he imprinted on Nessie."

"Ya, your right."

As we walk into her house, I hear her Pack muttering about the smell._ 'Well you all smell horrifying to me, except Leah, she smells like the rain' _

I sensed nervousness (still?) from Leah, and a lot of annoyance from her house.

"Stay here, I have to go warn them."

As she walks off I get a nice view of her swaying hips and butt.

From inside I hear her start speaking to them. "Ok, I know you guys have noticed something weird going on with me lately, so I''ll tell you." She takes a deep breath. "I imprinted" And with that utter chaos breaks out.

The loudest voices from Jacob and Sam.

"_YOU WHAT!?_" Screamed Sam.

"On who?" Jacob says, curious.

"Well, I'll just go get him. And don't worry, he already knows about us." Leah says as she's walking out the doors.

"Ok, be prepared for the worse. Don't say anything. Good Luck!" She whispers to me.

"You sound like I'm going to a hearing." I say, amused.

"Oh, it's much worse." She says with a straight face. And with that, we throw ourselves to the wolves.

* * *

_I feel evil right now :P _

_Cliffhanger- MWHAHAHAHA_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aren't ya'll happy I update every day? I felt really guilty for leaving you hanging :( Then I got over it :)**

**I don't own Twilight, otherwise, Jasper and Leah WOULD be together!**

* * *

_Paul POV_

When Leah came in on the arm of that Leech, I'll admit, I might have gotten a little angry.

_"LEAH! WERE IS YOUR ACTUAL IMPRINT!?_" I talked loudly (**Yelled**) at her

"He is standing beside me, Paul." Leah said this with such certainty, that I almost believed her. _Almost. _

Just like I almost kept myself from phasing. _Almost. _

As I was charging The Emo Blonde Leech, I was knocked aside by Leah, who, although I couldn't here her thoughts, I am almost positive was swearing profusely at me. Jasper gives her his shirt to wear once she phases back, and we all turn around.

The rest of the pack just stood there, dumb struck. It took about seven minutes for everyone to speak again.

"Leah, congratulations." Says Emily, as she is walking over to meet Leah. We all tense, waiting for Leah to blow up, like she normally does, and then it happened... Leah runs over and gives her a bear hug?

"_So_ sorry about all the mean and rude things I said to you Emily, I was just upset." Leah says.

"That's completely fine. You were forgiven the minute you said them." Emily tells Leah. Then a miracle happened. Leah _smiled._ And it wasn't a mean or half smile, it was a _smile_. A _very_ happy smile, that covered her whole face, and made her look, well, beautiful. I didn't think she could look beautiful.

Then I noticed the Leech glaring at me. Damn, he looks intimidating, it was freaking me out. Leah noticed, and her smile faded just a bit.

"This is Jasper," she said smiling tenderly at him, "Jasper this is Jake, Sam, Jared, Colin, Brady, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Paul."

We all stepped forward as she said our name.

"Nice to meet you all."_ Jasper_ says, with a slight Southern accent.

Jake steps forward carefully, and rises his hand for a handshake. Jasper walks smoothly and without hesitating into the center of the group, slipping his hand into Jake's, with Leah trailing slowly behind him. She gives me a chilling glare, raising the hairs on the back of my neck.

Everything is going just fine, until Sam , finally realizes what is going on.

"_HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE!? A COLD ONE IS ONE OUR SIDE OF THE BORDER! GET HIM!" _Sam yells, and I can practicably see steam pouring from his ears.

"Actually, the Clearwater house is on their side." Leah explains. "Why do you think I told you guys to meet me here?"

"Sam, we can't hurt him, no matter how much we want to! He is her imprint! It's our most sacred law!" Jacob says, and all of the other wolves nod.

"Ok, but we will be watching you. And he still can't come over the border without Leah." Sam says.

"Jake?" Leah questions.

"I'm fine with him. After all, who am I to judge?" Jake says, shrugging.

"Anyone but Sam got a problem with that?" Leah says, sending a threatening look at us. Everyone shakes their head, except me.

"Yes, Paul?" Leah asks, tiredly.

"If you hurt her, we will kill you." I say, speaking directly to Jasper.

"If I hurt her, please do." He says sincerely.

And with that done, everyone goes to the kitchen to get food.

He loves her, she loves him, so I'm Ok with it.


End file.
